


the 'beating up willy until he cries' book

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Babyface, Beating, Blood, Bondage, Bullying, Crying, Gen, POV Second Person, Preklok, Violence, Vomiting, Whump, or highschool au idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	the 'beating up willy until he cries' book

**Author's Note:**

> for the sadist in you. this is what happens when i read too many violent comics.

You're relatively well-liked, in your school. Relatively smart. A lot of people are your friend, so normally, on a Friday, you'd be fully-occupied. And to be fair, you are, but not with any friends. Something a little different, this time.

William Murderface is in your grade. And unlike you, he has no friends. Nobody likes him. He's awkward, and ugly, and spits all over everything when he talks. Regardless, he kept leaving these really shitty poems in your locker. Today, too, you got one. To be fair, you never explicitly  _said_ you weren't interested. You figure it should be obvious. Nobody could ever date that weirdo, not even a blow-up doll. They'd probably go insane.

So your plan was pretty simple, and step one is already done. There's a big gym building not far from school where you go to do P.E., so you invited him there a day ago, so he'd show up on the weekend. All of your friends know about it, and you all think it's gonna be funny. Too bad they're all busy.

He showed up, having even wasted money on a bouquet. It was easy to manipulate him, and pretty quickly, you managed to wrestle him down and, using a strap you found in the supply closet, tied his hands together and onto the pipe of the radiator.

Now, this is where you are. He's kicking and screaming swear words at you.

"Whore! Bitch! Lemme go! What the fuck're you doin'!"

As much as he tugs, it's clear he's not getting loose anytime soon. You don't say anything. It'd be a waste of words. Instead, you simply fish the shitty poem from your breast pocket, and slowly, painfully, tear it in half. Then the halves in half. Again, and again, until it's nothing more than itty-bitty pieces. William stares at you, in horror, as you throw the remains in the air, allowing them to rain down like fresh snow. 

"...Cunt..." He sniffles. Totally pathetic. You draw back your leg while his guard is down, kicking him in the crotch.  _Hard._ He lets out a high-pitched squeal like a pig, closing his legs and drawing them up to his chest. Tears roll down his chubby face. "Go away!" You grab his hair, pulling his head back fast against the wall. He shouts, the pain probably rattling in his skull like an echo. His legs drop, as does his head. He won't stop whimpering and sniveling like a little bitch. Since he's open, you opt to jab your toe into his stomach. His mouth closes and he lurches forward for a moment, before swallowing.

"You made me puke in my mouth..."

He whines, tugging at the straps. You grab his hair again, punching him hard in the face. His eye almost immediately swells up like a tumor. Another. It hits his mouth, dislodging a tooth only slightly. Blood dribbles from his lips. You pull your fist back, only to see him flinch. He whimpers, and you let out a laugh. It's actually kind of pathetic.

"Lemme go home!"

You refuse to dignify him with a response, instead punching his face again. And then another. One, two! The second one is punctuated by a loud crunching sound. Pulling your hand back, you can see his nose all bent out of shape, with blood gushing down his face. He kicks one leg towards you, but you catch it under your own foot, stepping on his shin. He whines, pulling back and hanging his head. "I get it, you hate me, I wanna go home..."

His voice is so annoying.

Why can't he shut up?!

You drive your heel into his stomach, and the moment you pull back, he hunches over again. And this time, he retches all over his legs. Gross. In complete silence, you empty your sports bottle over his head, causing his curly hair to stick to the back of his neck. He's blubbering like an infant. The puke hardly even washes away at all. He doesn't even have the energy to yell at you, and instead simply avoids any form of eye contact. You raise your foot up again, and he covers his stomach with his knees. Instead, you kick his face. He cries out, like a squawk from an eagle, and his lip splits clean in half. His face is painted with bruises, and now he's loudly bawling.

"I wanna go hooooome!" He's heaving and sobbing. "I'm schorry! I'm schorry! I'm--" You punch him in the jaw. He won't stop apologizing. "I'm schorry, I'm schorry, I'm sch--" Another. You grab his throat and press down. His voice gives out, and you can look at him, and see his eyes bug out. He looks scared. You're so close to crushing his windpipe. And when you let go he coughs, and spit drips from his mouth.

You untie the strap from his arms, and slap him with it, like a whip. Instead of running, he curls up with his hands over his head. His puke is probably sticking to his chest. You hit him with it again, and his body tenses up.

He shudders. He's not moving. And neither are you.

"...I'm schorry... I won't... I won't... I don't wanna date you... I'm schorry..."

You grin, satisfied with your work, then kicking him one more time before walking away. If he ever writes you a poem again, maybe you'll cut him a little bit. Actually, maybe you'd do it anyway. Because this was kind of fun!

**Author's Note:**

> im. very angry and depressed recently so expect a lot of stuff like this lmao


End file.
